


The Untold Truth Of Humanity

by we_are_young_and_we_are_strong



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_young_and_we_are_strong/pseuds/we_are_young_and_we_are_strong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Eve is always taught in religious school but never the rebellious and defiant Lilith. The lies of their eternal life being stripped away by Eve is not true, they are still around. Two clans. Two movements. Two spell casters that have terrorized the world for millennia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He could feel the power surging through his fingertips. All he had to do was touch the witch and this goddamn war would be done with. The Kelila clan would perish, disintegrating to dust, while his clan, the strong and mighty Adir clan can thrive in peace.  
The Kelila clan was formed once Lilith claimed equality and left the tranquility of the garden. She swore upon her soul that she would never rest until they were equal. Becoming this day and ages outcasts and feminists the clan has been left in smaller numbers than ever being that the Adir clan is taking action to stop these girls from becoming full members. On the 6th day of May all those who turned 18 since the last year will now become able to fend off these monsters. Disgusting pigs that those men are. Their contradictory expectations will be taken no longer under the power of Kelila. The two clans have been fighting since the beginning of time with no stop to their ultimate power. They are the ones society outcasts for their love of things that aren’t status-quo. The Kelila clan is the spark to multiple movements for equal rights. That’s all they want is to be equal. 

 

A girl sat at a vanity, staring in the mirror as if she is seeing herself for the first time. This is her day and she needs to have her battle gear perfect. The turquoise stone reflects the light as the 00 plugs are placed in the newly stretched holes. She had finally gotten them to the desired width just two weeks before and the newly shined stone is the perfect way to celebrate. Luciana grips the bobby pin between her teeth, making an awkward face in the mirror as she pins back her sandy hair into a messy bun. Yes, witches wore messy buns nowadays, as well as yoga pants for the occasional Starbucks run. With a final glance in the mirror to make sure the crimson lipstick is not smudged, Luci stands up, brushing off her tattered black skirt before putting on the collar she had gotten from her cousin on her 15th birthday. Today was a new day for the young witch and she wanted to look her best. 

Years ago when Luciana was 15 she first discovered her craft. The young witch was had just been grounded for going to see her cousin that owns an herbal and spiritual shop. Jadelyn was a witch as well, which Luciana didn’t find out until after she was kicked out of the house. Her mother deemed the 23 year-old satanic and devil worshipping which unbeknownst to them the Christian god doesn’t care for his worshippers. Luciana had been messing around with some stones she had gotten from the shop when suddenly one of them lifted through the air and landed on her chest. The peridot would not move as she gripped it with her shaky fingers and pulled. After a few minutes she gave up and let the thing rest on her chest while she listened to some music, figuring it wasn’t real. Soon enough she was meditating and the stone absorbed into her body, a soothing calm coming over her.

“Luci are you ready?” Jadelyn asked as she walked out of the bathroom fully clad in battle gear. No- they were not going into battle just yet. The last incarnation of Lilith had died eighteen years ago and now all the young witches of 18 had come of age and were ready to train for their battles that were to come. At the end of training there would be a spiritual ceremony of the top of the class to find out who was the true Lilith. 

God had always favored the Adir clan whereas the angels had chosen to support the latter. Lilith had given her soul to the angels as she grew old and they made an agreement to reincarnate the true leader after every death. The angels always waited eighteen years to reveal the true Lilith, and to follow tradition- unless Lilith was killed in battle she would live to be 180 years old. On the eve before the reincarnated leader turned 19 the angels would descend from the heavens, carrying the final piece of Lilith’s soul which would join the rest in the new body. Tales say the sight is amazing. It’s a once in a lifetime experience. 

“Ya!” Luci shouts, gripping her angelite necklace as the soothing properties wash over her. She takes a last look in the mirror before heading into the hall. This will be the first time she will meet the eldest witch, who will be teaching all 13 girls that had come of age that year. The cousins live in a small apartment in the heart of the city, their neighbors hate them as well as the landlords. Jadelyn works as a tattoo artist in a shop a few blocks away and a few times she has seen the incarnation of Adam himself come get work done. 

This Adam is 24, lives on the other side of the town and is best friends with one of the other artists in the shop. His name is Jake Pitts and is in a band with some other Adir clan members. Their music is a curse on the ears with the lead singers inablility to be creative in the structure of the lyrics. All Luci has seen him once when she was practicing on some fruit.  
That day she had been lazy and was wearing a tank top and some jeans, blending in as a normal woman. Jake as he is called walked into the shop, his Jack Daniels shirt tight across his chest. She thought, ‘Damn I bet he’d be great in the bedroom.’  
Jake of course not seeing anyone else approached Luci, “Hey, do you know when Jared will be in again?”  
“uhmm… He’s sick right now, I can tell him you came in.” Luciana flashed a quick smile at the guitarist who nods and writes his info and number down.  
“I would love to get coffee with a pretty lady like you sometime…” He smirks, taking a step back from the counter. ‘Hmm not such a perv right away.’  
“Sorry man, I’m currently in a relationship.”  
He shakes his head slightly, the blush on his cheeks hidden by his long black hair. “I should’ve guessed. Well he’s a lucky dude.”  
As he turns to walk out Luciana shouts, “actually she!”

As they step onto the sidewalk all the faces around them turn. For a second all eyes are on the two witches their gothic looks overdone today as it is their nicest battle gear. 

 

“We are the remaining Batel who derived from Lilith! Direct descendants for some, but others were chosen by the angels. The thirteen girls here in the front row are examples of how much our message is being oppressed. There used to be hundreds each year training here and now the number has dwindled. More of us are out there! We know it in our hearts!” Tahlya, the eldest woman in the clan, scans down the row of new members. “We will not become Chava!”

They all rise, cheering and shouting as new members accept their necklaces symbolizing who we are. The celebration after is wild as always, wine, dancing to a variety of music. As Luciana is swaying her hips she feels someone come up behind her, their bodies moving against each other. She smiles at the girl with green hair, the brown roots just peeking out the top. Brown eyes take in her battle gear with a smile before sliding her arm around the new inductee’s waist. 

“Long time no see Corabella.” Luciana winks, leaning in to give her girlfriend of nineteen a peck on the lips. The green haired witch giggles, her smile showing those adorable dimples that make Luciana’s heart flutter. Their fingers find themselves intertwined soon enough. Luciana finds herself in a daze soon after. They dance, drink the delicious wine made from the pomegranates on that sacred tree.  
†he two witches tongues roll with silly jokes and flirtatious sayings as they make their way to the exit. Her cousin long forgotten, Luci stumbles along the dark streets with the green haired beauty, giggling with her thumb tracing the cool skin of her partners hand. Corabella’s brown eyes shine in the light of a sign from a strip club, winking at the blonde as she flicks her wrist and the man who had just cat called the two women cried out in agony as his precious penis shrunk to the size of a pea.


	2. Chapter 2

Her hair fell down to about her waist, in a few days she will be given her first test as a new student. So far Luciana was the most powerful in the class. She glanced at the diamond she was able to create the night before by focusing so much energy onto a small bit of carbon. The diamond quickly evaporated and landed in her pocket. The task of creating this stone is on par with the Elder witches in the clan. Some how it seems like Luciana’s powers are indefinitely stronger than most young witches especially since she has known of her powers for about three years prior to Kelila. Many girls are lost astray and sometimes do not come across the clan until they are late into their 20’s but everyone finds there way there. 

Corabella had stayed over the night before and was asleep on the queen bed that took up most of the room. Luci places a quick kiss on the sleeping beauty’s forehead, her lips lingering above for a second before knowing she has to head down to the gym to start training. 

Half a block down the road Luci turns into a typical alley, garbage out back, cigarette butts litter the cracked ground. At the end of the small space there is a rusted metal door the grey paint chipping off from years of abandon. This is it. Training. There sits a circle of young women, each in their respective gothic attire. Luciana takes a seat next to a girl who’s name she recalls to be Haven. Her black hair is chopped into a mid-length pixie cut while one side is shaven. Two more women walk in, their heels clicking as they take a seat. Sitting cross-legged in the circle around the eldest witch Cecile. A pentagram of fire suddenly spurs to life around the middle age women. Her wrinkles evermore defined in the hazy yellow light that grows brighter as candles in front of each girl comes alive within seconds of each other.   
“Fire. One of the most important elements.” Cecile steps over the pentagram and the fire dies instantly, leaving a charred mark forever in the flooring. “I want you to light your own candles that are sitting in front of you.”  
The room is dark immediately. Luciana searches with her hands along the wooden flooring, reaching to wear the large candle sat once before. It was gone. With her eyes closed Luci takes a deep breath, focusing on her breath as it leaves her body and floats around the room. 

The wall.  
She searches with her sense of connection with her own dna, finding the candle that was touched by herself.   
‘Fire’ Her thought sparks the candle to life, as well as the palm of her hand which had been extended in front of her body as Luci commenced her magic. The grey-blue eyes flutter open, taking in the scene of frustrated witches and an impressed elder witch. Only one candle was lit. Only one witch had succeeded. Had it really been her?

“You- how did you do that.” Cecile asks warily, taking a step closer and flipping the light switch with a flick of the wrist.   
“I- um I just focused.” Luciana chokes out. Her eyes lock with the ones of the amazed Cecile. “Was I not supposed to be able to?”

Cecile turns on her heel, ignoring the question. “The point of this ativity was to show you that it takes years of practice to master some of the most basic elements of magic. It took me five years of training to light a simple candle.” She pauses and turns to Luciana, “How long have you been practicing with fire?”  
“I’ve only worked with gems and stones ‘til today.” She mumbles, looking away.   
“hmm… Anyways, some of you will find that certain skills such as potions and spells are not going to work. Some of you will find that those are your only skills. There are different traits in each of us and we all can only master certain skills. Only the one who is Lilith will have her magic come easily and expand over all varieties of magic. In three months we will know which one of you is the mother of us all.”

Luciana gets a few glares from across the circle. They think she is Lilith! After one exercise! No way in hell.


End file.
